Marks
by Sapphire NightSky
Summary: Kagami had left many marks on Kuroko's skin but Kuroko had never even leave mark on Kagami's. Then one morning, Kuroko is trying...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters

Warning: KagaKuro, male x male

Kuroko is standing in front of the mirror. Staring his reflection in it. His wet hair isn't dry yet after taking a bath few minutes ago. His gaze end while he saw his neck.  
_'What's this?'_  
_'Uh... This is bad.'_ He thought when he touch a mark-a bite mark on his neck that obviously visible.

_'The marks become visible now... Even though I keep telling him not to do that. He never listening.'_  
Sigh. Forgetting what had happened on his neck, Kuroko take his clothes, wearing them and move to a room next to the bathroom.

Creak.

The door is open. Showing a man who still sleep on his bed. His body is covered by a blanket. What remained to see is his red hair and half of his top body.  
Yes. Kuroko is in the Kagami's apartment.  
Kuroko cross his legs shyly to Kagami. He's wondering.  
_'Everytime, I'm the one who ends up with bruises. I sucked, bit and scratched him. But why isn't there a single marks on his body?'_  
_'Though, I should also have left some marks on him...'_  
He steps closer to Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, you piss me off." Kuroko whispered.  
"I'll mark you."

Kuroko slides the blanket. Staring on Kagami's neck and start to lick it.

Lick. Lick. Lick.

"He didn't wake up..." Kuroko murmured while he saw no respons from Kagami. Then, He continues what He's doing.

Suck. Suck. Suck

"There's no marks at all." Kuroko pissed off. As hard as He tried to leave some marks on Kagami, It become vain.

Bite hard.

Kuroko never surendering to leave marks on Kagami's skin. He bites Kagami's neck like a thirsty vampire. But there's no reaction from Kagami. He still sleeps. His skin still clear. There's no marks there like nothing happened.  
_'What's his skin made of!?'_ Kuroko thought desperately.

Bite. Bite. Bite

Kuroko bites Kagami's neck like a baby's bitting a toy.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch

Kuroko scratch Kagami's back with his nails, like a cat.

_'What's he been trying to do? Is he a cat? Shit, this damn Kuroko...'_  
Kagami woke up without opening his eyes. He wonders what's been Kuroko trying to do behind him.

Kagami can't hold out anymore. Finally he opened his eyes.  
"Hoi Kuroko, what the hell are you do- Aaah?!"

Kagami stops his words and suddenly his eyes widened when He sees Kuroko hold a scissors on his hand and ready to stab that scissors againts Kagami.

"Ah... Kagami-kun, you woke up." Kuroko stare at Kagami with smile on his face.

Grab

"Damn you... Attacking me in my sleep like that. Did you want to kill me, huuuh?!" Kagami is shocked by what's Kuroko trying to do. He grabs Kuroko's shirt in angry.

"Kagami-kun, It's not like I did stab you. You know, it's more exciting if I stab you with all my heart once in a while. And... I really want to see what look Kagami-kun will give me." Without any expression, Kuroko threw those words to Kagami. Still a sharp scissors in his grasp.

"Ah... Is that so? But, you'd be sorry if you do stab me, If you wanna see how to look. Then you can watch me clearly when I thrust inside of you." Kagami said those words with such playful intonation to Kuroko. He grasp Kuroko scissors and threw it away. Grin had spread on his face when he takes off Kuroko's shirt.

"Ah... It's a sexual harrasement, Kagami-kun"  
Kagami didn't care with what Kuroko said. Then he licks Kuroko's neck.

"Wa-Wait. I've taken a bath earlier. So, let's stop today, okay?" Kagami noticed what Kuroko said but He wouldn't stop. Then, he bites Kuroko's neck.

'No... He's bitting me again.'

Lick. Lick. Lick

'What's he doing? Is he a dog or something? Licking me like that.' Kuroko blushed. He tried to say stop to Kagami but his body seem to not allow that.

"You... Love being licked, right? Kuroko?" Kagami is teasing Kuroko.

"No way... Kagami-kun, please stop it. Uhh..." Kuroko's body is heating according to what Kagami's doing.

"Never."

"Uwaaah!"

Hours Later...

_'It's exhausting... See? He just did THAT without asking what I feel.'_

Now, they're lying together on the same bed. With Kagami grap Kuroko from behind.

"Kuroko, what's the problem with marking what's mine. So that, other people will know that you're mine." Kagami told what's in his mind to Kuroko. Then he kiss him.

Blush.

"Stop teasing me, Kagami-kun."

"I'm not."

~Owari~


End file.
